Syriaball
Syriaball |nativename = (Suriya)|imagewidth = default|image = Syria sad.jpg|reality = Syrian Arab Republic|government = Dictatorship Semi-presidential republic|language = Arabic French Syriac|capital = Damascusball|religion = Sunni Islam (main) Shia Islam Christianity Druze|friends = Russiaball Eurasian Unionball CSTOball Iranball Iraqball Lebanonball Chinaball North Koreaball Yemenball Egyptball Cubaball Venezuelaball Armeniaball Algeriaball Belarusball Kurdistanball (sometimes)|enemies = FAKE SYRIA PSYCHOTIC CAMEL Burger Kebab GIB BACK GOLAN DIRTY JEW Saudi Arabiaball Qatarball EUball NATOball Jordanball Kurdistanball (sometimes) |likes = Donald Trump (because he said he wants to work with Putin BUT NOT ANYMORE), Vladimir Putin, Hookah, Dabke, al-Assad, Baath, Arak, Russian Women, Going to EU clay|hates = Zionist, Kebab, Imperialism, Zionist Kurd, Terrorist, Salafi, Adnan al-Aroor, Barrack Obama and Hillary Clinton, Trump and Tomahawk missles|founded = 1920|intospace = YES!! Of course with the helpings of Soviet Unionball|status = invading the west with my people as"refugees" Fightings against kebabterror Bathings in Bloody Tigris River.|onlypredecessor = United Arab Republicball|predicon = Syria|bork = Assad Assad|food = Pita Bread|ended = Present|personality = Crazy}} Syriaball is an embattled failed state which happens to be a countryball in the Middle East. It had a population of around 20 million before the civil war. She doesn't care about human rights and likes dropping bombs on its own clay. It is a result of UKball and Franceball deciding to make a colouring in book of the middle east and pushed a bunch of different ethnic groups into one country and cross their fingers. History Throughout History, Syriaball was a proud trampling ground for stronger countryballs. She was part of the Egyptian empire , then of course she was part of the Babylonian Empireball. In 7th century B.C until she was annexed by Persiaball (Ancient Kebab) in 538 B.C., who occupied her until she was taken by Alexander the Great 200 years later. But after that she was always a free, self-sufficient countryball, but then was subdued by the SPQRball in 64 B.C., and later fell under the rule of the Byzantineball until 634 A.D. Syriaball became known as Polandball of Middle East because no other territory is so easily conquered. It is also worth mentioning that Syria was occupied by France between 1928 and 1939, but in 1940, Naziball occupied most of Syriaball's clay. In 1942, UKball's forces liberated most of French Syria's clay. After that, modern Syriaball resulted from the drawing skills of UKball and Franceball Civil War In 2011, during the Arab Spring, Syria erupted into a civil war between three rival factions: Kurdistan Forces, Syrian Government and Syrian Rebels. The Government then warned the west of the threat of ISISball, which the west largely dismissed. A bunch of countries decided to intervene and it became the ground for a proxy war between Russiaball, USAball and Turkeyball who are each trying to gear Syriaball to their vision of its future. Ceasefires, Chemical Weapons and Drones basically describe the situation right now, as each country tries to assert their will over the country. Syriaball may be a failed state for a little while longer until someone actually decides to grow up and thing of him. Many current world events in the world result from this, including the European Migrant Crisis and ISISball claiming a bunch of clay. Basically thanks to this clay takeover, Syriaball has allied with other regional groups to retake the country, with possible assumed autonomy heeeeheeheeeh!! # UNball - Thanks; for nothing! (Except for a bit of food aid) # Russiaball - You make nice airbases # Turkeyball - You are f***ing invading me!! GET LOST KEBAB AND GIB HATAY BACK!!! # Iraqball - Brother who understands # ISISball - I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!! I WILL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!!!! F***ING TERRORISTS!!!! GET OUT OF MY CLAY!!!! REMOVE TERRORIST! # USAball - Drones. Enough Said. Also, plox liftings al-ban. I did nothings to yuor clay! Is just refugees. Ban is al-lifted? OK. Herd about your president. I don't like him... And I was RIGHT! YOU IMPERIALIST FOOL! MISSILE STRIKING MY AIR BASE WONT SOLVE PROBLEM! YOU OF NO BETTER THEN ISIS! ME AND BIG RUSSIA REMOVE BURGER!!! # EUball - You do not understand that we are running away from a MONSTER and that we are asking for help from everyone to exterminate that thing? # Kurdistanball - Thanks for keeping nice clay, i'll be in Erbil in a few days time for that meeting. # Franceball - Mother #Mesopotamiaball- Grandpa Gallery Immigrant army.png Franceballattack.png Hungary's army.png ChHwKdB.png KX0YIe2.png Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png ZNLaWZs.png Syriaball - e239r9bc29903r.png Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Modern Christmas Story.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg CTG40mJ.png qa7DNoS.png Smfo6uH.png spsSWoK.png Qb45NCS.png S6ukqVN.png TnOZgxU.png Opera Mundi new.png Gr4YS00.png ZYKGk6p.png Gi8Kt1N.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'ydMcs00.png Br0jrGh.png HWN6Zn3.png 2Ct7uWk.png VoNkUek.png 'cqkE0sc.png qezzez6.png J4lhoYC.png 'gYEiTgI.png 5ePeOCz.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png 'r7TFJ2v.png 'bMozHUD.png SMeEGKR.png EKYLWho.png VZg6uNu.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png qPnP5J8.png GNseylU.png 7iXNpGQ.png XQwH37t.png wtB1Rxj.png XHGMC0G.png Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Islamball Category:Middle East Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Kurdistanball Category:Kebab Category:Arabic Countryballs Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Syriaball Category:Evil Category:Terrorism Category:Syria Category:Burger remover Category:ISIS Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Desert Category:Three lines Category:Three line Category:Sunni Category:Shia Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:ISISball Haters Category:Independent Category:Irrelevant Category:Defend kebab Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Burger haters Category:Poor Category:Human rights removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:MENA Category:Russian lovers Category:Mesopotamia Category:Former French Colonies Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Aramaic Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Russia Allies Category:Violent Category:Banned (by America) Category:Female Countryball Category:Insane